Love Again
by Girlygeek43
Summary: Modern AU: Chrom is a young CEO who is living the life of a single father after a divorce from his first wife. However, she's still fighting for sole custody of their daughter, Lucina. But there was one way to ensure that Lucina would stay with Chrom, getting engaged again. But could he love again after a divorce? And how would his ex-wife respond to all of this?
1. Will I keep Her?

"The opposite of love is not hate; it's indifference." — Elie Wiesel

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Will I Keep Her?**

The sky was a dark gray stone and the wind was nearly howling outside of the skyscraper. Inside, a young and fit blue-haired man wearing a fine black silk suit and tie sat in an enormous room decorated with designer furniture, extravagant bookcases, and the latest technology at his desk. All he could do was fill the room with the sound of his typing as he looked at a picture of a little girl who appeared to be no older than three wearing a white sundress and long hair that was identical to his own in color. *SIGH* "You and Lissa are all I've got left after what happened."

 _BONG BONG! Sounded the bells, as the young couple dashed from the cathedral at the blue haired man's side was a woman with bright golden hair and deep blue pools for eyes wearing a gown tailored to perfection with the finest lace trimmings. "I love you Chrom." Whispered the woman, "I love you too, Mariah."_

 _"That wedding was the biggest mistake of my life."_

 _BEEP!_ "Mr. Yilessia, just here to remind you about your business negotiations with Ferox INC next week." _BEEP!_ "Yes, thank you, Cordelia. Please remember to write that down on my schedule." _BEEP!_ "I would also like to inform you of Lissa's anniversary party that's being held te week after that, are you going to make that? " _BEEP!_ "Put that down as a 'yes,' Cordelia." He continued typing away and never made another peep.

 _"Come on Mariah push!" Shouted Chrom as he held on to her hand. "GAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Afterward, a series of cries began to enter the room. "Congratulations you two, it's a girl." Once the doctor swaddled the baby, he put her in Mariah's arms. "Hello, baby I'm so glad to meet you. You, me and daddy are going to be one big happy family. Chrom, what do you think we should name her?" Chrom looked at his new daughter and watched her smile under the lights, "How about Lucina?"_

 _"Lucina was the only positive thing about that marriage."_

Once the clock struck 5, Chrom finally left his seat and his office remained completely silent. Outside of the building, he stood underneath an umbrella as the heavy raindrops kept falling on and streaming off the fabric as he made his way to a jet black stretch limo. "Lucina's daycare, please." The limo drove off at his sentence.

 _"Mariah, I can't believe you're forcing all of this on to Lucina. Beauty pageants? Acting auditions? Sports for tots? Ballet? She's only two, she can barely talk in full sentences, she should make her own choices when she's ready." Mariah slammed her fist on the table, "Chrom, I never got to do any of these things to their full potential when I was a child, so why can't Lucina do them?" Chrom shook his head, "Because she's her own person. You can't live your life through her, she deserves to think for herself, she's not a doll."_

Eventually, the limo made it to a mile long building that was one story tall and colored like a rainbow. _KNOCK KNOCK!_ "You may come in." A gentle voice stated. The door slowly opened and a young slender woman with long thick light brown hair stood in front of Chrom. "Chrom, I assume you're here to pick up Lucina." He nodded, "Yes, how was she today, Sumia?" Sumia guided him through a long hallway. "She was very well-behaved as usual." At a door marked RM24, Sumia gently pushed to door to reveal several little children in the middle of a rainbow colored room gently napping on tiny mats. Amongst those children was the same little girl in Chrom's picture snuggling with a fluffy blue stuffed bunny. Chrom snuck over to her resting spot, gently picked her up and whispered to her, "Time to come home, Lucina." As she was still sleeping, Sumia handed Chrom a small piece of paper, "Here's your receipt for this week, Chrom. I'll see you on Monday."

Chrom then waived at Sumia and carried his sleeping little girl down the hallway and outside to the limo. "Please take us both home." And the limo wheeled at his request.

 _"Mariah, I can't take this anymore. Lucina is not some object you can live your life through, I work hard to earn the money for our lives, and you spend most of it on putting Lucina in all of these activities she doesn't want to do or on things we don't even need like golden decorations or your dresses." Mariah huffed at Chrom, "You make millions a year as a CEO, shouldn't your wife and child look like they're living a life of luxury?" "No, Mariah I married you at first because I loved you. I never wanted a wife who only loved my money and wanted a child so she could live her life through them." Mariah continued to decorate herself in gems, "Why should love even matter at this point? We're rich so it's all fine." Chrom's heart sank at that sentence, "That's it! Starting tomorrow, I'm calling Maribelle. We're getting a divorce!"_

In Chrom's arms, Lucina began to wriggle and yawn. Then her eyes slowly woke up, "...D...Daddy?" Chrom grinned at the sound of his daughter's voice. "I see you're awake now. So how was daycare for you and Marth?" Lucina pressed the stuffed bunny to her ear, "Marth says that it was a fun day, we got to play outside and Ms. Sumia brought in a pie." Chrom tussled her hair and kissed her forehead, "Glad to hear that, now I hope you're not too full from all of that pie because we still have dinner tonight. But I also need to get some work done before dinner, so be good to Frederick okay." Lucina nodded, "Okay daddy."

Later on, the pair was dropped off at another skyscraper that looked as if it was made of mirrors and made their way inside of the marble coated hallway that was decorated like a castle's throne room. Right in front of them, a muscular, tall, brunette haired man in a black tuxedo bowed, "Sire, I see that you are home just in time today. Shall I take you to the penthouse?" Chrom gently handed over Lucina in his arms, "Just Lucina this time, Frederick. Please be sure the staff sticks to her schedule and dinner is ready on time, I need to go visit Maribelle soon." Frederick bowed his head, "Yes, Sire." After Frederick carried Lucina upstairs, Chrom made his way back to the limo. "To Maribelle's office please." And the limo took off.

 _At the court, a golden-haired woman with a light pink blazer presented the judge with every receipt and every activity pamphlet owned by his wife. "You see your honor, Chrom's wife is currently spending a majority of his money on needless luxuries for herself and is forcing all of these activities on his two-year-old daughter. I should also add that Lucina even calls her mother by her first name and only calls Chrom, daddy. Clearly, my client deserves sole custody of his daughter." The judge looked over all of the documents, "This evidence is very compelling. As of now, I hereby grant Mariah custody of her own assets, and Chrom full custody of Lucina." CLUNK! Went the gavel._

When Chrom got into the office, it was decorated wall to wall with books and the front desk seemed to belong to a princess as opposed to a lawyer. "Maribelle, I'm here." The throne-like chair turned around, "Ah, Chrom I was expecting you today. Continuing from last week, it's been a very difficult process to know what we can do to prevent your ex-wife from retaining custody of Lucina at this point." Chrom sighed, "I know, I know. I just wish there was a way she would stop harping on me all the time about this and would just move on." "Well, it is a very rare incident in any court of law for the father to get custody of the children. Especially in situations where the mother is still trying to fight for her. I wish I could help you but I'm running out of options." Chrom's heart sank at the last sentence, "Please Maribelle, I really need to know what I can do. Lucina hated my ex, ever since she could talk, she called my ex-wife, Mariah. There was never a point in her life that she ever called her mom." Maribelle then scanned through several documents, "Well, there are two potential ways you can keep Lucina. The first way is that Mariah would have to pass away because she can't retain custody when she's dead. However, the odds of that happening are very slim and I could never defend you for murder." Chrom's body jolted, "Maribelle, I could never do that. But please tell me the other option." "Very well, the second option is that in order for you to keep Lucina for good, you need to get married or at least engaged to another woman by this day next year." Chrom's jaw dropped, "M-married again!? Surely there must be a mistake. How can I get married again within a year when I just went through a messy divorce last year?" Chrom sulked his head on her desk, and Maribelle began patting his head. "Chrom, I wish I could change the laws, but I can't. So this seems to be your only option. But I do have faith in you that you can do this, Good luck Chrom."

After leaving Maribelle's office, Chrom's eyes were like dinner plates as one thought ran through his head over and over. _"Married again? While I'm in the middle of a divorce case? But how else can I keep Lucina? Would she even be ready for a new mother? Can I even love again?"_ As the thought kept running through his head, his Limo made a _CLUNK!_ "Stop driving! I think we hit something." The limo came to a halt and Chrom dashed out to find the body of a slender snow-haired woman wrapped in a pea coat flopped over like rag-doll. Chrom then placed his ear on her chest and heard her heart still beating, "Thank goodness, she's still alive." He slowly picked her up and placed her in his limo as he commanded, "Take us to the hospital now!"

* * *

 _Here's a small guide to help you out_

 _Mariah= The village maiden Chrom marries in the game if he doesn't marry any other character. I chose her as Chrom's ex-wife in this story since in the game she gives you the weakest Lucina and wondered what it would be like if she was a villain like character._


	2. Robin

"I realized I was thinking of you, and I began to wonder how long you'd been on my mind. Then it occurred to me: Since I met you, you've never left."

— (Unknown)

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Robin**

The white-haired woman slowly opened her eyes to see that she was surrounded by a room that was only white with a table on the side of her bed that carried several metal tools. Her only access to the outside world was a giant window that showed the sun slowly peeking over clouds. The door to her room slowly creaked open and Chrom came to her side. "I see you're awake now, are you okay now?" She nodded. "Well, there are better places to rest than in this hospital bed you know." He held out his left hand, "Give me your hand." She did so and hoisted her out of the bed. "I'm glad you're okay. The Doctor said that you made a fast recovery."

"Yeah, thank you for bringing me here." After taking a couple of steps the Doctor made his way into the room. At first glance, he appeared to pass for a woman with his young appearance, long bright golden hair, smooth pale skin, and shining green eyes. "Good morning miss, I see you're in good condition again after what happened on Friday night. Thankfully, Chrom has paid your bill and I'll be able to give you your medicine that you can use at home." Chrom signed on the clipboard. "Thank you, Doctor." He sighed and then giggled at Chrom's remark, "Chrom please, just call me Libra. We've known each other for a long time. Besides, I'll never forget the day when you put me through medical school after my financial aid fell through." The woman groaned slightly as she composed herself and turned to Chrom, "Thanks for getting me to the hospital, Chrom. I never introduced myself, my name is Robin. I'd like to stay longer but I've got to get going soon. So could I have my clothes please?" Libra pointed to a pile of clothing that was neatly folded next to a black purse and left the room.

Chrom shook his head and his eyebrows raised, "Wait, going so soon? Don't you think I should help drive you home?" Robin stepped behind a curtain and began changing. "What home? I lived in a hotel room for the last three months." Chrom paused and then stuttered, "Wait, w-what? The last three months in a hotel room? But how? Don't you have a job?" After Robin finished changing, she pushed the curtain aside and answered, "No, I got laid off from my last job at Plegia Corp, I haven't been able to pay any of my bills for rent, so I decided to stay at a miserable little hotel with what money I had left. I've been looking for a job ever since, and I've applied for 5-10 jobs per day 5 days a week and so far nothing. How can they not accept me? I have over 5 years of experience in strategizing for the company." Chrom couldn't believe what he had heard, over 5 years of being a strategist for a company and nobody would hire her. Before she could take another step, Chrom interrupted, "Wait, you don't have to stay at that hotel anymore." Robin turned around, "Huh?" He held her hand and guided her out of the room, "In fact, I've been looking for a strategist for over a year now. Just let me see your resume and I'll see if I can offer you a job at my business." He presented her a small business card with the words, "Exalt Corps," on it.

"Thank you Chrom, but where am I going to live since you said that I don't need to live in my hotel room anymore?" Chrom grabbed her hand again, "Follow me." And guided her to his limo. Once they were both inside, he called for his driver to take them to his tower. At the tower, Chrom guided Robin into one of the rooms and inside the door was an apartment that was well decorated and looked like a condo in comparison to her old room at the hotel. "Do you like it? it comes with a stove, oven, laundry room and everything. This is just one of our apartments in my building, and luckily for you, I live in the penthouse in the building, so if you need me just go to the highest floor." She shook his hand, "Again, thank you, Chrom." Robin dug into her purse and pulled out a few sheets of paper. "Here's my resume. I hope I'm suited for the job." After closing the door behind her, Chrom scanned every last bit of her resume and put it on his personal desk.

 _ **A FEW HOURS LATER**_

Chrom came down to Robin's apartment and faced her door. _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_ "Robin, may I come in?" _CREAK_ "You may Chrom, I'm just getting used to this new place." Robin answered. Chrom stepped into the room and presented her with a piece of paper that was stamped with a green checkmark. "I looked at your resume, and it seems that you're perfect for the job. You have the experience, and you have a great educational background. You'll start tomorrow, and I'll bring you there at 9 am." Robin smiled and asked, "Really? Tomorrow morning? That's great. But are you sure that you're okay with me coming with you to work?" Chrom nodded, "It shouldn't be a problem, I'm going to show you around so you can get used to your environment. Also, you'll be working with my secretary, Cordelia. This will ensure everything goes smoothly during your first day. I'll see you tomorrow morning." After leaving, Robin still couldn't believe her luck, after months of searching, she finally got a job thanks to meeting a complete stranger. She felt like a whole new person and maybe she made a new friend too. "Working for Exalt Corps, I hope I can do well. But I really hope I can get along well with Chrom and his employees."

 _ **THE VERY NEXT DAY**_

Robin got up at the crack of dawn and spotted the sunlight peeking through the shades of her new apartment. _YAWN!_ "Finally, first day on the job. I hope Chrom is just as ready to introduce me to everyone else." After heading into the shower, dressing and grooming herself, Robin opened the refrigerator to see that there was nothing inside and felt her heart sink. "Crap! I forgot to stock up on food! Rookie mistake!" Before she could say anything else there was a _KNOC KNOCK!_ Robin looked through the peephole and spotted Chrom outside, "Come in." The door opened and Chrom was right there with a freshly cooked omelet next to a small stack of pancakes. "Good morning Robin, I almost forgot to remind you that you needed food. So I decided to have one of my chefs cook you something. For breakfast." After handing over the food, Chrom looked at his wrist. "I'll be back soon, I need to be with Lucina right now. I'll see you in a bit."

As Chrom left, Robin gently sat down and began biting on her meal savoring every single bite of it. The breakfast was so light and fluffy and buttery compared to anything she could make in her tiny hotel room. "Finally, no more ramen or microwave meals. I missed eating stuff like this." After cleaning her plate, Robin brushed her teeth and made her way towards the lobby where Chrom was standing with Lucina snuggled in his arms. "Hello Chrom, thanks for the meal." Her eyes caught Lucina, "Is this Lucina?" Chrom confirmed, "Yes, she's my daughter from my first marriage." Robin's eyes were saucers and her mouth gasped, "Oh, I-I'm so sorry about what happened. I never knew you were a widower." Chrom raised his right eyebrow his voice baffled by the last sentence. "N-No, I'm not widowed, I'm divorced. But we can talk about that in the limo after I drop Lucina off." Robin stuttered, "O-oh, I-I'm sorry I-I didn't know. I can't believe I even dug into your personal life like that." Chrom began walking to the limo, "It's okay, come on in with me, it's my treat." Robin then walked into Chrom's limo with him. "To Lucina's daycare please."

As the limo drove off, Lucina looked at Robin, "Daddy, why is this lady in the car with us?" Chrom answered,"This is Robin, she's one of my new workers Lucina and she needs a ride to the office sweetie." Robin pointed out her finger and let the toddler shake it, "Hello Lucina." Lucina giggled, "Hi." The little toddler's cherub-like giggles went through Robin's body like an infection and a small grin started forming on her face. "Aww, you're so cute." After the limo came to a halt, Chrom took Lucina out towards the building and dropped her off with Sumia. "Goodbye, sweetie." After pecking her head, he quickly left for the limo and commanded, "To Exalt corps, please."

Inside the limo, Robin asked, "So, earlier this morning you mentioned a divorce. Was Lucina upset by any of this?" Chrom shook his head, "To a degree, Lucina is one of the reasons it happened. You see, my ex-wife, Mariah was very controlling over Lucina. Ever since she was old enough to walk, she wanted to enter her into beauty pageants, child acting lessons, activities that would get her up on stage, etc. Mariah wanted to live her life through Lucina and I wouldn't settle for it, not to mention she even admitted herself that she never loved me. Heck, Lucina even called her by her first name." He sighed, "And right now I'm under even more pressure because she's harping for sole custody of Lucina, even though I earned it over a year ago. Now the only way for me to keep her for good is to get a fiancé or new wife by next year." Chrom sulked his head combing his fingers through his navy blue hair at the mere thought of losing Lucina. Robin's jaw dropped at the story, "I'm sorry I even asked about that. It must be horrible to go through that." She gently patted his back and assured, "But I'm confident that you'll find a new fiancé or wife soon enough. After all, you seem like such a good father to Lucina." Chrom slowly lifted his head, "Really?" Robin nodded, "Thank you." After the car halted, Chrom opened the limo and the pair exited in front of the towering building, "Now let's start your first day."


End file.
